


MoDaoDnD

by Larissaloki



Category: mo dao zushi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Swear Words, a dog gets hurt but its not a real dog, dnd campaign, mo xuanyu is adorable so hes in it, wen chao is a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: MianMian thinks it would be fun to invite her friends to play a dnd campiagn, it can't be that bad right? be alots of fun right???
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Cháo, Luó "Mián Mián" Qīngyáng/Wēn Qíng, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	MoDaoDnD

**Author's Note:**

> so the warnings i will say are that a dog gets hurt in the campaign but its very brief and not a lot of description and swear words. hope you enjoy!

“You’re hosting a D&D campaign?”

Wen Qing blinks at her girlfriend. When she had agreed to come around for dinner with MianMian, Wen Ning was out with Wen Chao, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng; Lan Wangji would most likely join them as well, so she didn’t have to worry about him tonight.

“Yup,” MianMian shares out their food between them onto their plates while Wen Qing pours them out some drinks. “want to join in? I can help you make your character if you want? A-Xian is asking your brother and Lan Wangji if they want to join in as well. Apparently, Jiang Wanyin outright refused”

Wen Qing raises an eyebrow, taking a bite of her chicken as she contemplates the offer, with Lan Wangji there and her brother, surely it won’t be that bad right? Besides, her brother is always trying to encourage her to join in group activities more and not just occasionally throw needles at them. By then, it’s mostly Wei Wuxian that she throws the needles at.

Huffing a breath to blow a strand of hair out of her face, Wen Qing nods at her girlfriend, and is immediately rewarded with the happiest smile ever.

Wen Qing had no idea just what she had signed up for.

~~~~~~

First things first, MianMian had to go through each person and help make sure their characters were prepared correctly while also planning the campaign. First person she decided to work with was of course Wen Qing.

It was painfully obvious that this was Wen Qing’s first time playing this game, she’d had no idea of the many races there were, then having to decide the class, skills and routes she wanted her character to take. This was fine, MianMian could use this to show off her skills and knowledge on the game!

With an optimistic mind, MianMian starts to help Wen Qing plan her character.

“Can I have poisoned needles as a weapon?”

“No…you can’t unless you get them specially forged once someone has a proficiency in the required skill to make it…”

“Well that’s just ridiculous…fine I’ll have the crossbow with poisoned darts,”

“You are a CLERIC!!”

The next person she worked with was Lan Wangji, while Mo Xuanyu quietly painted the figures for her campaign at the table. When Mo Xuanyu and Nie Huaisang had caught wind of this campaign, both had volunteered their help, though they didn’t want to actually join in as players, Huaisang was helping her plan encounters and how to keep her group on track.

“So, what race do you want to be?”

“What races are there?” Lan Wangji looks over his character sheet and then at the book in front of him, his usually expressionless face pulled into a slight frown as he reads whatever is on the page. “Ah, I want be an elf”

Nodding as they both jot it down, MianMian so that she can incorporate it into her plans and Wangji for his character.

“What class were you thinking then? Archer, rogue, wizard-“

“-Paladin.”

Blinking at surprise at the sudden reply, she looks up and sees Lan Wangji already scribbling away, his book opened to the Paladin page as he writes out his stats and rolls his dice for the others.

“Oh, I guess you got it then…?”

“Mn”

MianMian had never seen such a well planned out first level character before.

Not long after Lan Wangji left, Wen Chao finally rolled up in roller-skates, sipping an ice coffee, from Starbucks it seems. In his other hand he holds his backpack, the straps dangerously close to the wheels of his skates. Despite him and Wei Ying both living in the same apartment block as MianMian; it was how they met and made their book club to start with after all, MianMian had kicked them out so that they couldn’t get in the way and distract others while she worked with them. She loves her friends, but they can be royal pains in the ass.

“What up!”

MianMian sighs, she’s sure that by the time this next 2 hours are over, she will be sporting a few grey hairs.

“Get your hoe ass in here so we can start…”

Simpering, Wen Chao pretends to flip back long hair after taking off his skates, “I’m a thot, not simply a hoe”

Grinning cheekily, MianMian steals his iced coffee to take a few sips as she walks to the living room, “My mistake!”

Grumbling playfully behind as he follows, Wen Chao tries; and unsuccessfully; to get his drink back from his friend.

“So, what character do you want to make?” Finally, MianMian takes pity as she hands back the drink, settling onto the sofa heavily as she grabs her laptop, ready to take notes and search for any home-made classes.

“I want to be someone or something that uses fire!”

“Just fire? There’s lot of different types of magic-”

“I wanna burn everything, I want to be the one to cause chaos, beat Wei Ying to it!”

“You do know that you will be level 1 right? You won’t be able to do much…”

“Whichever is most destructive then”

MianMian was really starting to regret her decision to run this campaign now. Heaving a sigh, she looks up any and all things he could be that use fire of some sort in their attacks. Looks like Huiasang was right, she may have to use her DM powers to make rocks fall and everyone dies.

Two stressful hours later, MianMian gleefully kicks Wen Chao back out as a timid looking Wen Ning quickly ducks inside. Slamming the door shut and bolting it just for extra measure, MianMian leads Wen Ning to the living room, a friendly smile on her face.

“Have you played D&D before Wen Ning?”

Wen Ning thanks Mo Xuanyu who comes out of the kitchen carrying freshly baked cookies and some tea for them; he had taken refuge in the kitchen when MianMian had snapped the first pencil when dealing with Wen Chao.

“Ah, I’ve played a few online campaigns” Wen Ning offers a small shy smile as he sips at his tea, while bringing out his Pusheen pencil case. Heaving a sigh of relief that Wen Ning’s character creation should at least go smoothly, MianMian picks up her laptop. The tea that Mo Xuanyu made doing wonders for her murder impulse.

“Ok, so what characters have you played before? Any new ones you want to try?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Wen Ning starts to list off all the roles he’s played before. Which ones he enjoyed and such, his favourite being a monk that could punch his way out any situation. Though nothing could have prepared her for Wen Ning wanting to play a Goliath Barbarian.

“Ah, Senior Wen , I have a Goliath figure I can paint for you! What colours do you want everything to be?” Mo Xuanyu shyly speaks up, having spent most the day quietly working while MianMian had been dealing with everyone.

Brightening up a bit more, Wen Ning gets the appearance down for his character with Mo Xuanyu, both happily getting engrossed with each other while MianMian takes selfies with the cookies. The next couple hours go smoothly, with Wen Ning only asking the occasional question to clarify details. By the time Wei Wuxian’s turn came in the late evening, Wen Ning and Mo Xuanyu went out to get dinner with the rest of the group at Lan Xichen’s, MianMian was sad to see the calm duo leave.

“Ah! A-Ning, A-Yu! you guy’s off to Lan Zhan’s?” Wei Wuxian grins at the two leaving, dragging them both into a hug. Giggling at the affectionate gestures, Mo Xuanyu shoves Wei Wuxian away, deftly escaping the death grip that Wen Ning failed to.

“We are, you guys are coming by later after, yeah?”

“We can ask for some food to be put back for you both?” Wen Ning manages to get out once Wei Wuxian loosens his grip finally. Beaming, Wei Wuxian nods eagerly at that.

“If they are able to, hopefully we won’t be too long! Say hi to Lan Zhan for me?”

Nodding in unison, Mo Xuanyu and Wen Ning wave goodbye as they head off, MianMian and Wei Wuxian head inside to get started finally. The last character to be made.

“So YingYing, you got a basic idea on what kind of character you wanna make?”

“I wanna make an elven Bard and shadow dancer! The shadow dancer is a home-made class I found online~”

“…what exactly does a shadow dancer…do?” MianMian tentatively asks as she slowly turns to Wei Wuxian, putting down her laptop as she has a feeling, she may yeet it at his head.

“Oh, it allows me to attack people from the shadows and sneak up on people!”

“…”

MianMian stares at him as she comprehends what he just said.

“You…you are going to…to be a bard..who sings and plays music to buff up your team and de-buff your enemy…and then try and sneak attack from the shadows?”

Grinning at her earnestly, Wei Wuxian nods eagerly, clearly excited and proud with his idea.

Blinking in deliberate slowness, MianMian turns away and goes to a footstool that’s kept to the side, opening it MianMian pulls out a large bottle of red wine, uncaps it and takes a sip straight from the bottle before joining him back on the sofa.

“Let’s fucking do this…”

-_-_-_-

Today was the day. MianMian, Nie Huaisang and Mo Xuanyu had worked hard for a few days after helping the others make their ~~_Hellish_~~ characters. Huaisang had opted to help play as NPCs for MianMian, Huaisang is surprisingly good at playing different characters and doing voices. Mo Xuanyu was to move the pieces on the table about on the map so that no one gets confused where each of them are.

Everyone is sitting around the front room in a loose circle, Wen Ning is on the floor beside Mo Xuanyu while Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji share the sofa, and Wen Chao is slumped in a fluffy beanbag atop a long suffering Jiang Cheng who had been dragged to this. MianMian sits at her desk table, Huaisang is in an armchair while Wen Qing bounces lightly on an exercise ball.

“Everyone ready to get started?” MianMian calls as she gets all the stuff she will need loaded, nodding to Huaisang when he shows her that he’s ready as well. A chorus of ready comes from the group, MianMian grins as she sits back in her chair sipping her drink. “OK! So, everyone let’s start...”

The group quiets down as MianMian starts to tell the backstory that she’s set up, setting the scene for the beginning of their campaign.

“You all wake up naked-“

“What size junk does everyone have?” Wei Wuxian interrupts nearly immediately, only to be silenced by Lan Wangji clapping a hand over his mouth.

“-and notice that you are all wrapped in a layer of cloth…” MianMian carries on, ignoring Wei Wuxian’s question, as well as the throb on her forehead where she can feel a headache already forming.

-

“You come across the group of bandits, which you have been tracking for the past week. The leader who is a goliath, steps forward and-“

“I roll to seduce” Wei Wuxian is already rolling as he says that, this making it the 15th time he’s tried to seduce something that’s in their way.

“NO DAMMIT! I WANTED TO DO THAT!” Wen Chao yells out, enraged that Wei Wuxian had yet again beat him to the seduction of something. Jiang Cheng groans from his spot, slowly still being crushed by his boyfriend who had taken off his hoodie (Jiang Cheng’s hoody actually) and is now in only a hot pink crop top.

“I’m a bard, seduction is practically in my job description!”

“Well my character would like to get laid as well!!”

Wen Ning notices the annoyed tick to Lan Wangji’s cheek and softly calls to him while Wei Wuxian and Wen Chao argue loudly about who gets to seduce the enemy.

“Lan Wangji…? Are you ok?”

“…yes” Lan Wangji mutters as he tries to pull Wei Wuxian away from the table before he ruins Mo Xuanyu’s figures. Despite the positive answer, Wen Ning’s pretty sure he could smell vinegar just then.

“A-Chao, shut it and for god sake, is that my underwear?” Jiang Cheng finally exclaims, much to the horror of the group, though Wen Chao only seems to gain a stupidly smug look as he looks over his shoulder.

“Yup!”

-

MianMian is finally starting to have fun as she sends the group on a merry chase in a town, watching them thumble through rolls and just completely going the wrong way. 

When, at long last, Wen Ning manages to herd his chaotic team towards the peasent they need to question to get an item. 

“No! You’re group is scary, i am not opening this door!” Nie Huaisang speaks in a sqeaky voice, playing the npc for MianMian. 

“After hearing this, you can hear a few locks being done on the other side. The old merchant had bolted his door to keep you all out. What do you guys do?” MianMian grins while the party groan. Finally, she can make them suffer the frustration that they had caused her to feel up to now. 

Hesitantly, Wen Ning speaks up from his seat, “I will politely knock again and ask in my softest voice if the man would be willing to speak with just one of us?”

Eyes lightening up in mischief, MianMian leans forward in her seat at that. 

“Do a strength check as this door is pretty weak looking and you are the Goliath barbarian” 

Nodding in acquiescence, Wen Ning rolls his dice and immediately groans as he drops his head into his hands. Curiously, Wei Wuxian leans over to see what the roll is and immediately starts to cackle. 

Voice filled to the brim with glee, MianMian continues once she sees the roll, “critical fail, Wen Ning’s character goes to know on the door but forgets to hold back his strength and the door goes flying off it’s hinges. You all hear a scream and a dog Yelping in pain. Congratulations you just crushed the leg of the man’s pet.” 

Wailing in distraught, Wen Ning starts to apoligise to Nie Huaisang profusely.

-

“Ok, Lan Wangji’s character Shi Xuan, can determine from previous encounters, that this creature is weak to fire damage”

Wen Chao grins gleefully as he leans forward, “I set it on fire!”

Sighing, MianMian rubs at her forehead again.

“You’ve run out of those spells for today remember?”

“What?! That sucks, why are my spells limited!?”

“I told you this in the beginning!”

Wen Qing throws her empty box of chocolates at Wen Chao’s head as she glares at him, “Use the oil spill spell so that we can beat it to death while it can’t attack us back easily”

Wen Chao yelps when the box hits its mark, rubbing at the spot that’s turning a bit red from the sheer force of the throw.

“Stop throwing things at me!”

MianMian groans quietly, casting a forlorn glance at the footstool that she stashed her wine in, it’s not too early to open a bottle…right?

-

Despite not having a character, Jiang Cheng had steadily become more invested in the campaign, giving Wen Chao pointers on how to tackle problems and giving suggestions. After rolling a few times and seemingly having amazing luck, Wen Chao had pretty much forced his boyfriend to be the dice roller for him.

“Ok Wen Chao, what does your character do? Remember you have very few spells left, and this is the big bad.”

Humming in thought, his options bleak, Wen Chao glances at the dungeon map that had been drawn out by Mo Xuanyu. Feeling desperate as the last remaining spells would be no good here, Wen Chao hesitantly speaks up.

“Roll to seduce?”

MianMian groans, at the same time as Wei Wuxian complains from his spot now on Lan Zhan’s lap.

“Fine Fine; roll then”

Wen Chao shifts to look at Jiang Cheng and nods at him to make the roll. Face completely serious, Jiang Cheng nods back as he shakes the required dice before releasing them onto the table. Everyone seems to be holding their breath as they watch the dice roll across the table-top, and finally coming to a stop.

A natural 20.

MianMian stares at the die in complete shock that they finally have a successful seduction roll…and it wasn’t even the bard who rolled it. 

Shocked shouts of joy and disbelief fill the air all at once, Wei Wuxian being the one in the most disbelief and anger at being out-thoted by the sorcerer. Almost in tandem, Wen Chao and Jiang Cheng pull out pixelated gag glasses and put them on with smirks on their faces, as MianMian stutters.

“You…you…oh for fuck sake!! I worked hard on this boss!!”


End file.
